The Sound of Music
by captured.s
Summary: Inuyasha hears an angelic voice one day and falls in love. Will he be able to find the owner of this angelic voice? or will he miss the chance with his "one and only"? DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha !
1. Chapter 1 : The Voice

Hey guys (:

I hope you enjoy this story. :D I worked really hard on it. Please review it; I'd love to heat your opinions. (:

-captured

**Chapter 1:**

"Kagome, wake up, you're late for school." Souta, Kagome's younger brother shouted.

"Oy, Souta, i'm tired, leave me alone."

"C'mon Kagome, c'mon." pleaded Souta.

I groaned and hopped off my bed.

"That's the spirit, big sis." Souta smiled.

"Yea yea, get out of my room now, I need to shower." I said while pushing my brother out of her room.

*RING RING* (Kagome's cellphone)

"Hello? This is Kagome Higarashi." I said.

"Hello Miss. Higarashi. I'm Saiya Mohibo from the Takayashi Recording Studio. I wanted to tell you that the recording room you usually use on the third floor is being renovated. We switched you to the recording room on the upper level of the Takayashi Recording Studio building."

I groaned.

"What? That place is expensive, I can't afford that! I can only afford the rent on the third floor!"

"I'm sorry Miss, but if you still want to use our recording rooms, that's the only place available for now. It has better equipment and sound than the third floor. Think about it. Okay?"

"Sorry, I'll have to decline this offer, I'll wait until my usually recording room is finished renovating. It's just too expensive for me. Thank you. Bye."

*Hang up*

_Ahh. This is so bad. I have nowhere to sing and compose music now. Crap. Oh well, I guess I can use the school's music room for now. *sigh* Oh shit, I forgot about school. _

I ran to my closet and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, yellow tank top and a pair of black converses. _Hmm, this looks fine. _I ran down the stairs and headed out the door.

**At School...**

"Kagome, Kagome!"

I heard a voice calling me, and I turned around and smiled. It was my best friend, Sango.

"Oh hey Sango, What's up?" I asked.

"I heard that one of the Takayashi brothers will be transferring to our school." Sango said in excitement.

_Hmm, the Takayashi brothers? The son's of the owner of the Takayashi recording studios._

"Ha-ha Sango, why are you so excited? You have Miroku already." I laughed.

Sango looked at me and stared.

"TRUE. But the brothers are so hot. Man Kagome, you would probably be his target. I mean, look at you." Sango smiled.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Long, silky, raven black hair, big chocolate brown eyes, rosy lips and a killer body figure; long creamy olive coloured legs, nice sized bust and round bottom.

"Sango, stop exaggerating. I'm not that attractive."

"OH WOW. Every guy in the school practically asked you out already. You just turned all of them down." Sango added.

*BELL RINGS*

"Ugh, it's time for class; I'll talk to you later. I'm going to practice in the music room later, okay?"

"Okay sweetie. You should perform with that voice. I thought you were going to the Studio like you usually do. Didn't you say it had better equipment and stuff? " Sango asked.

"Ha-ha, not a chance. I'm not ready for that. Yea, but the room I usually use is being renovated. I can't afford to pay for the high class recording rooms on the top level. Anyways, see you later." I said as I ran down the hall.

**In the classroom...**

"Hello class, I would like you to meet Inuyasha Takayashi. He will be joining our class this year." my teacher, Mrs. Himori said.

Inuyasha Takayashi was indeed very, very hot. He had long silver hair, a built body, and cute little dog ears.

_Half breed eh? Cute._

Inuyasha walked up the aisle and sat on the other side of the room, alone.

I looked over and couldn't help but notice him not interacting with his peers.

He turned my way and looked at me. He had beautiful amber eyes.

_Oh my. Those eyes. He's beautiful. _

I blushed and quickly turned back.

_Ergh. That was embarssing._

**[INUYASHA'S P.O.V]**

"This school is fucking retarded. Why the fuck did my stupid dad make me come here? AGHH, I hate my fucking life."

I lightly banged my head on the desk.

When I brought my head back up, I noticed a girl look at me.

_Who is she? And why the hell is she looking me me? long Raven black hair, mmm, sexy. Whatever. I just want to leave this damn place and go to my studio to play music. Who cares about school? I don't know why my dad would send me to a school that doesn't focus on music. This is so stupid. Just because I get bad grades, he has to send me to an "academic" school. Stupid asshole._

I banged my head on the table again.

*BELL RINGS*

_Finally, school is over. I better head over to the studio. The only place I would only spend time in._

I went to my locker, stuffed my books into it, and grabbed my coat and bag.

"Studio, here I come." I smiled and walked down the hall.

*hears beautiful piano sounds and a voice, Kagome's voice*

_Wow. Who is singing? That voice is- is - is __**amazing**__. Angelic._

I walked towards this lovely music and stopped in front of the music room.

_Is it coming from here?_

I slowly turned the door knob, and suddenly someone grabbed my shoulder. I let go of the knob.

I turned around and saw my butler, Chandler.

"Master, I'm here to pick you up."

I pulled Chandler aside.

"CHANDLER. STOP SCARING ME LIKE THAT." I said annoyed.

"I'm sorry master, the limo awaits you." Chandler apologized.

"Yea, okay. Hold on, I want to see who is inside."

I turned the door knob and stuck my head inside.

_What? There's no one in here. I must be imagining things; I don't think such a beautiful voice would exist. Oh well._

I closed the door to the music room and followed Chandler to the limo.

**[Kagome's P.O.V]**

"I can't believe I couldn't stay in the music room longer! I was just warming up. Stupid Souta needs me to pick him up from school." I whined.

Sango laughed . "You sounded amazing, Kagome. I can't believe nobody knows about this, why won't you let me tell anyone about your voice?"

"Noo, I don't. Because, I don't want people to laugh at me, they probably think it's stupid." I signed.

"Whoever thinks your voice is stupid is seriously stupid." Sango smiled.

"Thanks Sango."

"Kagome, when we were in the music room, I swore someone was about to come in. I saw the door handle turn." Sango said.

"I know eh? I saw it move too. It probably was the janitor? Or the music teacher? I don't know.

"Or maybe a creeper that wants you, Kagome." Sango joked.

I lightly pushed Sango into a locker and laughed.

"Anyways, I have to go pick up my brother. See you tomorrow, Sango." I smiled and ran out the door.

_I wonder who that was..._


	2. Chapter 2 : Jerk face? I believe so

HELLO GUYS.

I want to give a BIG thank you to my first 2 reviewers, **Franfranxlurvesxpiano** & **kaitlynpope77** for being the first to review my story. THANK YOU SO MUCH . I would also like the thank **kaitlynpope77** again for sending me a nice welcoming e-mail. Thanks. ;D Since its summer break right now, I'll update whenever possible and whenever an idea shoots into my mind. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the support. (:

-captured.s

**Chapter 2: Jerk face? I believe so.**

I signed as I walked towards Souta's school to pick him up.

_I was so close to finishing the song. Why did mom have to tell me to pick up Souta? Why can't she do it? Grr._

Soon, I arrived at the front gate of the school. I saw Souta sitting on the steps waiting for me.

"Hey Souta, let's go." I said as I grabbed Souta's arm.

"Kagome! That hurts, STOP IT." Souta snapped.

"What's wrong with you today, Souta? You don't seem like yourself." I asked, worried.

"It's nothing; I just want to go home, kay?" Souta cried.

I nodded and walked home.

**In Kagome's room...**

_I wonder what happened to Souta today. He never snapped at me before, never. *sign* I guess he'll tell me when he feels like it._

*ring ring*(cellphone: Sango)

"Hey Sango, what's up?" I said.

"Hey girl, I just heard from Rin that Inuyasha Takayashi is in your class! Why the hell did you not tell me? HUH?" Sango yelled into the phone.

_Awww man, she sounds mad._

"Ahhh Sango, does it really matter? I mean, yea, he's hot, but I feel that he hates everyone around him, I don't have a good vibe of him." I retorted.

"Yea, I heard that he got placed into this school by his father because his grades were so low, that he got kicked out of his old school. " Sango said as she laughed.

"Wow." I said.

"I know eh? Anyways, I just called to confirm that. Ha-ha. I got to go now, see you tomorrow at school Kagome. Bye." Sango said as she hung up.

I threw my phone on the bed and lied down, and fell fast asleep.

**At school...**

I walked into my biology class and sat down at my seat.

"Hello Class, good morning, I hope everyone had a good sleep last night." My biology teacher, chirped.

Whispers and groans filled the room.

"She's probably going to give us a pop quiz." whispered a student behind me.

_Pop quiz? Oh please no. I fell asleep yesterday; I didn't get to review my notes. Oh shit._

"Okay class, I'm going to give you guys and assignment. It will be on the topic of your choice that relates to biology. I have paired you up with a partner to split the work. This will be worth 30% of your final grade." Ms. Yamamori continued.

_Whew. Great. No pop quiz. But 30%? Fuck._

" Okay, Sina and Taka, you guys are a pair. Sumyi and Rin. Yuri and Sayoiku. Tamaka and Haruhi. Kagome and Inuyasha – Where is Inuyasha?" she asked in disbelief.

Every student looked around the room. No Inuyasha.

_What? I have to work with __**him**__?_

I looked around the room and there were girls giving me the evil stare.

_Oh god. Why is everyone looking at me?_

"Well Kagome, you will be in charge of telling Inuyasha what we are doing, since you are his partner. Okay?" she asked.

"Yea, I guess. okay." I responded slowy.

*BRINGGG* (School Bell)

_Class is over. Thank god._

I got off my seat and walked towards my locker. Sango was waiting for me at my locker.

"Hey Kagome, let's go." She said.

"Hold on, let me get some money." I answered.

I reached into the locker to get some money for lunch next period.

"Hey, where's my money? I probably left it in my car. I'll get it now. Wait for me in the Cafe, kay?" I said to Sango.

"Okay. Hurry up." Sango said as she walked towards the Cafe.

I locked my locker and walked outside towards my car. I grabbed my keys from my purse, opened the door and grabbed my money. Suddenly, a car sped past me causing me to lift my head up.

The door opened, and out walked Inuyasha Takayashi.

_Oh great. It's him. I guess I'll tell him about our project. _

I locked my car and walked towards him.

'Hey Inuyasha. Why weren't you in class this morning?" I asked, being friendly.

"Who the hell are you and why are you talking to me?" he said rudely.

I jerked back, annoyed and offended.

"Excuse me? I have a name you know. It's Kagome." I snapped.

"Yea, whatever. You're that sexy long hair girl that keeps looking at me in class." he smirked. "What, are you interested? He said as he pulled my waist close to his body.

I pulled his arm off my waist and slapped him across the face.

"Don't touch me!" I cried.

He held his slapped cheek and said, "What the fuck is wrong with you? I was fucking joking! WOW."

Well, I don't JOKE like that with someone I barely know." I replied angrily.

"Wow, you're being too serious." he shook his head. "I was just playing with you, why did you call me again?"

"Well", I started, still annoyed. "Ms. Yamamori paired me up with you to do this biology assignment and she told me to tell you the details and work on an idea."

"Feh. Okay. How bout this. You work on it, and give me credit, and I'll be your play toy." he said winked.

"Shut the hell up. You're going to do work, I don't care. I don't want to be your stupid play toy either. I'll see you in class tomorrow." I said and walked away, irritated.

While walking away, I heard Inuyasha snicker.

_What a jerk._

I walked into the cafe, and saw Sango clicking her nails on the table, waiting.

I walked up to the table and sat down.

"Hey Sango." I said.

"That took you long enough! C'mon, go order before all the food is gone." Sango said.

"No, I don't feel like eating anymore." I replied.

"Why not? It's your favourite. What happened, Kagome?" Sango asked, worried.

"When I went to my car, I saw Inuyasha and he was harassing me. Stupid jerk." I hissed.

"What? What a jerk! Let me teach him a lesson." Sango yelled.

"No Sango, it's okay, he didn't do anything to me." I said.

"Fine. But when he does, tell me. I'll beat the shit out of him! " Sango screamed.

"Don't worry, I will too." Kagome said.

WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW. (:

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.


	3. Chapter 3 : A Big Mistake

Hey Guys (:

I UPDATED GUYS! (: I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter, and to Kikyo haters/lovers, be warned, because she's going to be in this chapter, and she's bad. ): feel free to comment and review. :D

-captured.s

**Chapter 3: A Big Mistake**

**The next day...**

_*yawns* Aww man, it's time for school. I wonder if that jerk will harass me today. _

I got off of my bed and walked towards my closet.

_Hmmm, what should I wear today? _

I reached into my rows of skirts and pulled out a red floral high waist skirt with blue detailing.

_This will do, I guess._

I closed my closet door while grabbing a black tank top out of it.

I walked over to my shoe cabinet and reached in to pick out my favourite black gladiator heels.

I threw the outfit I just picked out onto my bed.

I looked at the clock and I only had one hour to finish up.

_Shit, I better hurry before I'm late._

I ran into my washroom, showered, brushed my teeth, washed my face, applied on some makeup, and curled the tips of my long black hair. Then, I put on my chosen outfit, grabbed some breakfast, and ran out of the door.

"Bye Ma, bye Souta." I said as I drove off in my car.

**At School...**

I parked my car into the school parking lot and got out.

I walked towards the school's main entrance and suddenly someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned around and saw Miroku and Sango smiling at me.

"Hey Sango and Miroku!" I said with a huge grin.

They responded and we hugged.

"Kagome, you look amazing today! What's all this for?" Sango exclaimed while pushing Miroku's hand off her ass.

"Ha-ha Sango, I don't know, I just felt like it today. Sometimes, Change is good." I answered.

"Change is good, but not for ugly bitches." Someone yelled behind me.

"Kagome, it's your evil not-so twin." Sango said, glaring.

Rolling my eyes, I turned around and saw Kikyo walking towards me.

She was wearing the EXACT same thing, except the detailing on our skirts is different.

"Kagome, you stole **my** outfit, you whore. Wow, desperate to get noticed much? It doesn't matter how hard you try, I'm still more popular. People flirt with me more than you'll experience in your life, bitch." Kikyo said while giving me a cold grin.

"Kikyo, shut your fucking mouth. No one likes you, why can't you accept the fact that people want to be your friend to get you on their bed. One person hasn't flirted with you yet, you know. It's Inuyasha Takayashi. Eat your words, you slut." I shot back.

Kikyo was furious.

"Look, just because Inuyasha is your bio partner, and not mine, doesn't mean he'll like you. Hot guys will **always** end up with hot girls like me, and you, yea, not likely at all." Kikyo responded and walked off.

"Wow Kagome, I can't believe your twin is wearing the same thing." Sango said while looking at me.

"Sango, she's not my twin. We just look alike, that's all. I hate it when people compare me to that fucking slut." I said.

"Yea, she doesn't have those beautiful chocolate brown eyes you do. She has these cold grey eyes that make people feel dead." Sango said, shivering.

"AHAHA. This is even better than watching TV." Miroku exclaimed while laughing hysterically.

Sango slapped Miroku on the face, pushed him into a tree and walked off.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY." Miroku cried while running after Sango.

_Ahhh, those two never change._

I walked off behind them.

**In Biology Class...**

**[Inuyasha's P.O.V]**

_This class is so fucking boring. Where the fuck is my partner? _

I looked at the door and saw two girls wearing the same thing walk in. The one with chocolate brown eyes walked over and sat in the seat beside me.

"Ha-ha, you two trying to match up? What are you guys like 5?" I joked.

"Shut up Inuyasha, it's not funny. Let's get to work." The girl with chocolate brown eyes said to me.

"Okay, what's your name again? Is it sexy?" I said, smirking.

"It's Kagome, and don't ever call me sexy again." Kagome hissed at me.

"Okay okay, chill." I answered and rested on the back of my chair.

After an hour, the bell rang.

I gathered my stuff and sped out the room to lunch.

"Hey Inuyasha, we have to work on this!" I heard Kagome scream after me.

I ignored her and walked off.

I heard a faint _"fuck you, Inuyasha."_ behind me.

I smirked and kept on walking.

**In the Cafeteria...**

I took a plate of pasta from the lunch lady and paid for it. Then, I walked over to an empty table and sat down myself. I couldn't help but think of that angelic voice that I heard the other day.

_Who is she, is she real? That voice is what I __**want**__. She is what I __**want**__. I need to find out who she is._

Then a black shadow hovered over me.

I looked up and saw a monk in front of me.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Just being friendly. The name's Miroku." He said as he sat down in front of me.

"I never asked you to sit down." I hissed at him.

"Ha-ha, very funny Takayashi. I'm probably going to be your only friend." He smirked at me.

I liked him; he was like a mirrored image of me.

I smirked and let him sit there. There was a long awkward silence.

"Miroku, do you know who was practicing in the music room the other day? I think it was last Tuesday. Her voice was angelic." I asked, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Ahhh Takayashi, I don't know, but I heard someone playing piano and singing in there whiling I was coming to the Cafe." He responded.

I dropped my fork on the plate and leaned in close to Miroku.

"What really? Was it angelic?" I asked in excitement.

"Woah woah there, doggy. I have a girlfriend, get away from my face. Just go to the music room right now and find out." Miroku exclaimed, grinning.

"You're disgusting, monk. But thanks." I said, irritated from his comment before.

I got up, threw away the rest of my pasta, and ran out the doors.

_I've got to find out who she is. I've got to._

**[Kikyo's P.O.V]**

_So, Inuyasha is looking for the girl in the music room. Heh, yea right. I'm going to be that girl. Watch me._

I thought as I walked off to the music room.

**[Kagome's P.O.V]**

**In the music room...**

_Ahhh, this is relaxing. Playing music at lunch gives me more time to practice._

Placing me hands on the keys of the piano, I started playing my song and singing.

I sang and played for a while, when suddenly someone pulled my hair, causing me to stop and scream.

"Who the fuck is pulling my hair?" I screamed and turned around.

_Kikyo. It figures._

"Bitch, what the fuck are you doing in here?" I screamed again.

She scoffed and started talking. "Kagome, playing your dumb ass music won't solve any problems. Why don't you just go and be a loser all your life. Huh, bitch?" Kikyo said smugly.

"Look Kikyo, you're the fucking loser. I don't want to argue with you in this room." I said and walked out the door.

_Gosh, that bitch is following me around. She's wasting my practice time. At least I have after school._

**[Kikyo's P.O.V]**

_Getting her out of this room was easier than I thought. I can't believe this. The bitch Inuyasha is looking for is Kagome. Well too bad, he's going to think it's me now._

I took out my cell phone from behind me back; it was recording what Kagome was playing and singing before.

I played the music on my cell phone, sat on the piano bench, and waited for Inuyasha to come in.

_This is going to be easy. Inuyasha will be __**mine**__._

**[Inuyasha's P.O.V]**

I walked towards the music room door and heard that angelic voice I heard the other day.

_This is it. This is HER._

I slowly turned the door knob.

I saw the back of the girl. She had long black hair, and she was wearing the outfit I saw earlier today.

I was shocked.

_It's her? What? Oh my god._

"Kagome?" I called out, waiting for her to respond.

The girl turned around and it wasn't Kagome.

I looked into her grey eyes and was shocked.

_This is her? This is the angelic voice I was looking for?_

"Hey, I'm Inuyasha, you're voice is amazing." I said and smiled.

The girl smiled at me and introduced herself.

"I'm Kikyo, it's nice to meet you, Inuyasha."

The way she said my name sent shivers up my spine, but I didn't care, she was the one.

I walked up to her and smirked.

"Kikyo babyy, would you like to go somewhere right now with me?" I said, leaning in close to her face.

"I would love to, Inuyasha-kun." She responded with a smirk.

WELL, THAT'S IT FOR NOW. (:

I'M SO SORRY TO KIKYO HATERS, I PROMISE THIS IS NOT FOR LONG THOUGH, BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE HER MYSELF, BUT IT MAKES THE STORY MORE INTERESTING. (:


	4. Chapter 4 : Solved Suspicion

Hey Guys. (:

I'm so happy that I got more wonderful reviews from you guys. :D You guys made my day. *hugs* I'm so happy that you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I thought that many of you would dislike it because of Kikyo. I guess I was wrong. xD THANK YOU SO MUCH. I love you all. Enjoy the story. (:

xoxo, captured.s

**Chapter 4 : Solved Suspicion**

**On Saturday Morning...**

*DING DONG*

_*yawns* Who the hell is ringing the bell at 9 in the morning on a Saturday?_

"Ma! Answer the door!" I called.

No answer.

"Souta! Answer the door!" I screamed.

Still no answer. *groans*

I jumped off my bed, frustrated, and headed downstairs.

I looked on the dining room table and there was a note left for me.

"_Kagome,_

_Souta and I are going to Ji-Chan's for 3 days. Take care of yourself for 3 days, my dear. _

_Love, Ma. "_

"Oh man, Ma left me here all alone." I whined.

*DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG*

"Who the hell is out there?" I screamed.

I looked through the peep hole and saw Sango outside.

_Damn Sango, why are you here?_

I opened the door and in popped Sango.

"Hey girlie, I was wondering if you were awake!" Sango said with a smile.

"I am now." I said, still frustrated.

"Great! Let's go shopping then! C'mon, get dressed. Let's go, let's go!" Sango nagged.

"Sango, it's friggin' 9 in the morning! Can't I sleep for like 2 more hours and then we'll go?" I begged Sango.

"Kagome, don't be such a lazy butt. I heard the music store is having a huge sale!" Sango replied.

"Sale? Oh my god. Let's go then!" I cried in excitement.

"Kagome Kagome Kagome, you care about your music more than me, your best friend." Sango said, sadly.

"Aww Sango, you know music is my life. You are my world." I said and smiled.

Sango hugged me and told me to go change while she waited in the living room.

I walked to my closet, opened it, and stood in front of it.

_What to wear, what to wear..._

I reached in and pulled out a pair of vintage denim shorts, a purple v-neck t shirt, and my favourite black bag.

I grabbed a pair of black wedged sandals from my shoe rack and threw them on the floor.

I walked into my washroom to shower, brush my teeth and put my clothes on.

Then I tied up my hair into a high ponytail.

_This looks fine. _

After applying some make I walked downstairs and headed out the door with Sango.

**At the mall...**

After shopping for 3 hours, I nagged Sango about going to the music store.

"C'mon Sango, let's go. Please?" I begged.

"Kagome, just wait, let me do some more shopping; I haven't been shopping for weeks!" Sango cried.

"Fine, just one more hour, kay?" I asked.

Sango nodded and we walked into our favourite clothing store, Shikon.

I walked into the rack of summer dresses and pulled out a few to try on.

"Hey Sango, I'm going to try these on in the change room." I said, pointing to the dresses in my hand.

Sango replied with an "okay" and continued with her shopping.

I walked into the change room and waited for a sales person to come help me.

_Why isn't there anyone here? Oh well, I'll just find a change room myself._

I walked to the very end of the hall and pushed open one of the change room doors.

My eyes blinked in shock and my jaw dropped.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were in there, making out.

"HOLY SHIT. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" I screamed.

"Can't you see? Inu-kun and I are having some fun." Kikyo answered with a wink.

Inuyasha just sat there, staring at me.

"Okaaay thenn. You guys have some fun..." I said and closed the door.

_Kikyo and Inuyasha? Really? Oh god._

I walked out of the change rooms and ran to Sango.

"Guess what I just saw?" I said to Sango.

"Hmm? What?" Sango answered.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo were in one of the rooms making out!" I whispered.

"HOLY FUCK!" Sango screamed.

I pulled Sango's arm and told her to shut up.

"Inuyasha and that bitch? HOLY SHIT. Really? Oh god, he has no taste." Sango said in disgust.

"Whatever. It doesn't concern me anyways." I said.

I walked over to the cashier and paid for the dresses.

"C'mon Sango, let's go to the music store." I said.

Sango nodded and we headed towards the store.

**In the change room...**

**[Inuyasha's P.O.V]**

_Holy shit, that was embarrassing._

"Inuu-kunnnn, let's continue where we left off..." Kikyo said as she pulled down my pants.

I took her hands off my pants and pulled them back on.

"Kikyo baby, I would love to, but what happened just ruined my mood." I muttered.

"C'mon Inu-kun, you want me don't you?" Kikyo said in a seductive voice.

She started kissing my neck and her hands roamed my body.

"Seriously, stop it. I'm not in the mood." I repeated.

"Fine Inu-kun, let's get out of here and go shopping then." Kikyo said, irritated.

"Yeah, okay. Lets go to the music store." I said.

"No way am I going into that geek shop!" Kikyo scoffed.

"What? Don't you love music? I mean, you play the piano..." I asked, confused.

Kikyo's grey eyes went wide and said, "OHHH, of course I do, I was just kidding. Let's go."

_Geek shop? Are you serious? I thought she loved music..._

**In the music store...**

[Kagome's P.O.V]

_Oh my! Huge Sale. This is going to be fun._

I looked around the music store and saw Sango leaning against the wall.

"Hey Sango, are you that bored?" I asked, feeling bad.

"No, I'm just tired, that's all." She said with a smile.

"Ahh, okay. I'm just gonna look around, kay? Call me if you need me." I said.

Sango nodded her head and I walked off.

"I want this, and this, and oh my god, THIS." I said while grabbing music books off the shelves.

I looked around the store once more and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo walk in.

_Why are they in here? I know Kikyo would never come in here, but Inuyasha, he would?_

Kikyo looked uncomfortable. She was hiding her face behind her hat, wishing no one would see her.

_Wow. She wants to be with Inuyasha that badly that she would risk her "so called" popularity. Truly a loser._

I paid for my items and walked out the store with Sango.

"You're done already?" Sango asked.

"Yea, I'll come again another time. Inuyasha and the bitch are in there. I don't want to feel awkward from what I saw before..." I answered, still digusted.

"Ahh, Okay. Let's go home then." Sango said.

I nodded and we walked towards my car in the parking lot.

**[Inuyasha's P.O.V]**

_Was that Kagome? Eh, probably not. She's not even interested in music._

I looked at Kikyo and saw her hiding her face behind her hat.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Uhhh, nothing." She responded, taking the hat away from her face.

"Okay then." I said.

I looked around the store and played with a few instruments.

"Hey Kikyo baby." I called.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"Play that song for me, will ya?" I said and smiled.

"Huh? What song?" Kikyo asked.

"That song you were playing the other day..." I said, puzzled.

"Ohh, that song. Uhmmm, I don't feel like playing today, Inu-kun, next time, okay?" She responded.

"C'mon, come play it." I said as I dragged her towards the piano bench and sat her down.

Kikyo's fingers froze on top of the piano keys.

"Come on baby, play for me. I'll give you a special treat later, if you know what I mean..." I said and kissed Kikyo on the cheek.

Kikyo's fingers pounded the keys and it sounded nothing like the song I heard previously.

"What the **fuck** was that! Warm up?" I asked, annoyed.

Kikyo smack the piano and screamed.

"OKAY OKAY. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY IT. YOU HAPPY NOW?" She screamed.

"WHAT? I HEARD YOU PLAY THE OTHER DAY!" I said in shock.

"Well, that wasn't me. It was this." She said and took out her phone and showed me the recording.

"You lied to me? YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME." I screamed.

"Does it matter Inu-Kun? You can punish me..." Kikyo said and winked.

She grabbed my neck and her lips touched mine.

"Get off of me, you whore!" I yelled and smacked her across the face.

She held her cheek, looked at me with those grey eyes and screamed, "WHY INUYASHA? WHY?"

"Cause you're not the one I'm looking for, that's why!" I answered.

"I'm better than the one you're looking for!" She screamed.

"Who is it, whore? WHO IS IT." I roared.

"Forget it, Inuyasha. I'm **never** going to tell you. I'll remember this slap; you're not getting away with it!" She screamed and ran out of the store.

_I can't believe she played me! FUCK. I have to find out! I have to find the girl of my dreams, no matter what._

I walked out the store and headed to my car.

AN:

KAY GUYS!~ KIKYO'S GONE. SHE'S OUT OF INUYASHA'S LIFE. WOHOOO. ;D I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, I'LL UPDATE SOON. BYE GUYS. (:


	5. AN : Shall I Continue?

Hello again guys. (:

From reading the latest reviews I have gotten for this story,

I learned that you guys absolutely love this story. (:

Thank you so much.

You guys especially loved Inuyasha slapping Kikyo. xD

I feel so happy that you guys like it. :D

I was just wondering if you guys would like me to **continue** the story, meaning, making it longer (like 10 – 12 chapters) or** finish** up the story within 2 chapters. D:

So please vote when you review.

**A) **_Make the story longer_

**B) **_Finish it up within 2 chapters_

Thanks for all the support. (:

After this story is done, there will be a new story soon, so stay tuned. ;D

Take Care.

xoxo, captured.s


	6. Chapter 5 : Fated Ring

Hey Guys (:

After reading all your requests, I am going to continue the story, making it longer and juicier. ;D I have some bad news though, I'm working this summer, and I won't be updating as much. I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING RECENTLY. ): I WAS REALLY BUSY WITH WORK. But, I promise I'll update as soon as I can. (: Anyways, I was thinking of adding more characters to it, making it more interesting. YAY. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. (:

xoxo, captured.s

**Chapter 5: Fated Ring**

**[Inuyasha's P.O.V]**

**In the morning...**

*alarm clock rings* *yawns*

_Arghh. Damn it. School. _

I jumped off my king sized bed, and walked into my washroom to shower.

I got out of my washroom and randomly grabbed a pair of jeans and t-shirt out of my closet.

"Eh. Whatever." I said as I put my clothes on.

I got into my car and drove off.

**At School...**

*looks at watch*

"_Hmmm, there's still time until class starts, I should go to the music room to find out more about this girl."_

I walked towards the music room's door, and opened the door.

Slowly, I walked closer and closer to the piano in the middle of the room.

Suddenly, something caught my eye.

I looked onto the carpeted floor and saw a small silver object lying on the ground beside a piano's leg.

I bent down and picked it up.

It was a silver ring with the initials "K.H" on it.

_Hmmm, does this ring belong to that girl?_

I took off my cross necklace, slipped the ring onto my necklace and put it back on.

_Just in case it does, I'll keep it with me._

*BELL RINGS*

With one last glance, I looked around the music room and walked out the door to biology.

**In the classroom...**

**[Kagome's P.O.V]**

_Great. I have to work with that jerk again._

I took out my notebook and sighed.

I picked up the pen on my desk and started the jot down notes.

I dropped my pen and stopped writing when I realized I lost the ring my dad gave me before he died.

I dropped to the floor and crawled around looking for it.

Then, someone stepped on my hand.

"OWWWW." I cried, punching the person's leg.

I looked up and saw Inuyasha.

_Figures._

"WHAT THE FUCK? THAT FUCKING HURTS. WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE FLOOR?" Inuyasha hissed at me.

"It's none of your business." I answered, while getting up.

_Oh man. I lost it for good._

I went back to my seat and sat down, waiting for class to start.

Sadly, I hunched over my table and put my head down.

_I'm so sorry, daddy. I lost the ring you gave me._

*cellphone rings* (Takayashi Recording Studio)

"Hello?" I said quietly.

"Hello Ms. Higarashi. I'm here to inform you that the third floor is finished its renovation. You can use your recording studio again starting today." He told me.

"Really? THANK YOU SO MUCH." I yelled into the phone, feeling a bit happier.

_I'm going there after school today. YES._

[Inuyasha's P.O.V]

_Why is that dumb girl so happy? weird. Whatever._

*cellphone rings* (father)

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey son. It's me. Look, I want you to do me a huge favour." He said into the phone.

"Why should I, old man?" I said, irritated.

"JUST DO IT." He screamed.

"FINE FINE. What do you want me to do?" I hissed.

"Go home and bring me the document on my desk in a blue envelope. I'm at the recording studio." He said.

"Okay. Bye." I said, hanging up.

_At least I could go to the studio._

OKAY GUYS. (: THIS CHAPTER IS DONE. I KNOW IT'S A PRETTY SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I REALLY TRIED TO MAKE IT LONGER. ): I JUST DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME. (: I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE MORE THOUGH. LOVE YOU GUYS. (:


	7. Chapter 6 : Finally together, not?

Hello Guys. (:

I'm so sorry that you guys had to wait this long for a chapter to be posted. ); Like I said, I'm pretty busy these days. ): But, I'll try to post more often when I actually have time. (: I've been pretty lazy lately and I apologize for that. But, the reason is that I haven't been getting ideas on how to continue the story until today. (: Enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for more in the future~! Please feel free to review and give feedback! I'd love to hear your opinions on the story. (:

xoxo, captured.s

**Chapter 6: Finally together, not?**

**[Kagome's P.O.V]**

_Finally, it's done. The studio is finally done._

I walked through the school's parking lot looking for my car.

I took out my cell phone and dialled Sango's number.

"Hello Kagome!" Sango chirped.

"Hey Sango, I just wanted to tell you that the recording studio is finished its renovation and I'm about to head there right now!" I screamed into the phone, excited.

"Really Kagome? Oh my god, CONGRATS." Sango congratulated me.

We said our last goodbyes when I finally found my car.

I jumped into my car and drove towards the 'Takayashi Recording Studio'.

I reached the doors of the studio and slowly opened it.

As I stepped into the elevator, I thought of what it might look like; nothing much or breathtaking?

The elevator arrived and I opened the door to my studio room.

I looked inside and smiled.

_Just like it was before. Beautiful._

I noticed a brand new, white grand piano in the middle of the room right away.

I ran towards my new love and started to play my song and sing.

_This is it. This is my song._

I smiled and continued playing where I left off.

**[Inuyasha's P.O.V]**

_Stupid dad. Making me drive all the way to the studio to give him this stupid envelope._

I jumped into my car and threw the envelope on the empty seat beside me.

_I was supposed to look for the girl of my dream today._

I sped through the parking lot and drove towards the Studio.

In about 15 minutes, I arrived at the gigantic building.

I walked out of my car and pulled open the doors to enter the building.

I walked towards the elevator and pushed the 'top floor' button.

When the elevator arrived at the top floor, I walked out and headed towards my dad's office.

I knocked on the door and my dad answered.

"Come on in, Inuyasha." He said, calmly.

I walked into his office and threw his envelope onto the table.

"Bye Pops." I said as I walked out of the door.

"Inuyasha. Hold on." He said.

I turned around to face him.

"You left your guitar on the third floor the last time you came, go get it before someone takes your precious love." He responded with a smirk.

I gave him a small wave, turned around and walked out of the door.

_Hmm. My guitar on the third floor? How come I don't remember._

I walked into the elevator and pushed '3'.

When I heard the 'DING' of the elevator, I walked out and searched for my guitar.

I searched high and low and didn't seem to find it.

Finally, I saw it in the far corner of the area with the individual studios.

I walked towards my guitar and picked it up.

"Glad to have you back, old buddy." I said to my guitar.

As I turned around ready to walk away, I noticed a familiar tune coming from one of the rooms.

_Why is this so familiar?_

My eyes went huge.

This was it. This was the musical angel I've been looking for.

I walked towards the room with musical notes coming out in harmony.

The door was not closed fully; therefore I could hear the breathtaking musical piece come to life.

I slowly touched the door knob and pushed it open.

I saw her again.

The girl with long shiny raven back hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

She stopped playing, stood up, and screamed, "INUYASHA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

I was shocked and speechless.

_She was the girl I've been looking for all along? Kagome? How could I miss it? The hair, the music store. I should of figured it out earlier!_

I slowly walked towards her and stopped right in front of her.

"Kagome. You. You're the one I've been looking for all along." I said.

She looked at me with those gorgeous chocolate eyes and stared.

I closed my eyes and slowly leaned in to kiss her.

As my lips touched hers, I felt a gigantic slap on my face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She hollered at me, furious.

I held my cheek and screamed back, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU ARE THE ONE I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR ALL ALONG AND YOU GIVE ME A SLAP ON MY FACE? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

She looked at me, shocked and confused.

"What do you mean by 'You're the one I've been looking for all along?'?" She questioned me.

I told her my story and she apologized for her harsh slap.

"Hey Kagome, can you play that again? The thing you were playing before..." I asked.

Kagome nodded and started to play that familiar tune I fell in love with.

While she played, she closed her eyes and sang.

I looked at her, smiled, and blushed a bright pink.

_This is it. This is the girl I love. The girl I will always love._

And I continued to listen to the beautiful angel playing the beautiful song I love.

Okay guys. That's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys and girls enjoyed it. (: The next chapter, I will be introducing a new character to make things a little more interesting for Inuyasha. ;D I will be back with an update soon. Goodbye and stay tuned.


	8. Chapter 7 : Getting the Girl

Hey Guys. (:

So, in the previous chapter, I said that there will be a new character in the story, and this is the chapter. (: WOO. Although some of you will be disappointed that I decided to fit this character in, but in my opinion, I think it would make the story a lot more interesting. (: Also, I won't be updating as much as usual because I will be flying down to the U.S for a few days. When I'm back, I'll promise to make a HUGE update. ;D Okay? Enjoy the story. Remember to review & request please. (: I love you all.

xoxo, captured.s

**Chapter 7: Getting the Girl**

**[Kagome's P.O.V]**

**The Next Morning...**

I jumped out of bed and stretched my entire body.

Scratching my head lazily, I thought of what happened last night.

_Did Inuyasha actually kiss me? On the lips?_

Tracing the memory in my head, I paced around the room in confusion.

After pacing for quite a while, I looked at my digital clock and noticed I had an hour before class started.

Panicking, I ran into my closet and pulled out a grey romper .

Running to my shoe closet, I grabbed my favourite pair of black gladiators and headed to the shower.

After my shower, I straightened my hair and wore a black, braided headband and walked over to my mirror.

I grabbed my make up bag and pulled out a few things; eyeliner, mascara, blush and lip gloss.

After, I ran to my desk, grabbed my book bag and ran out of the door and into my car.

_15 minutes remaining. YESSS._

**At School...**

**[Inuyasha's P.O.V]**

_I can't believe it, Kagome is the one. That kiss..._

I lazily rested on my desk.

Hearing footsteps walking towards me, I looked up.

It was Kagome.

I looked at her in amazement and awe.

Her romper hugged her curves perfectly, like she was flawless.

_She is definitely an angel._

She walked up to me and sat in the desk beside me.

I was about to lean over and compliment her when the bell interrupted me.

"Good Morning Class." Ms. Yamamori, our biology teacher said.

She paused for a moment and continued, "I would like to inform you guys that we have a new student."

She pointed to the door and in walked the student.

All female students looked at him in awe, even Kagome.

_Feh. It's a wolf demon._

Ms. Yamamori continued, "This is Koga Ito."

Koga turned his face towards the class and smirked, "Hey Guys. I'm happy to meet you all, especially the ladies."

He scanned the class with his piercing green eyes, and stopped.

_Who the hell is he looking at?_

I then noticed him staring right at `MY' Kagome.

"Koga, where would you like to sit?" Ms. Yamamori asked him.

"Right there." He responded and pointed to the empty seat in front of Kagome.

Kagome smiled and lifted her bag off the seat in front of her.

He walked up the aisle and sat there.

Turning around instantly, he started to compliment Kagome.

I heard giggles from Kagome, and instantly turned to Koga and gave him dirty stares.

"Okay Class, settle down please." Ms. Yamamori called out.

"As you guys all know, you're partner assignments are due in 2 days."

The class booed and groaned.

"Anyways, after you hand in your assignment, we will be going on a trip to "Camp Tanoka" to learn more about plants and animals for 4 days. Each group will have 3 members and you will share a cabin and write the written report together after this trip. This trip will be 3 days from this day. Pick your groups and pack your luggage. Any questions?" Ms. Yamamori asked.

Students around the room shot up their hands and asked questions.

"Can we have partners of the opposite sex?" A girl asked.

"As long as you promise not to do things *ahem* you can." Ms. Yamamori stated.

Whispers filled the room.

I instantly grabbed Kagome's hand and felt a tug on the other side.

I was grabbing Kagome's left hand, while Koga, that ass, grabbed the right.

"Uhmmm guysss..." Kagome whined.

We let go of her and asked her to be our partner at the same time.

"KAGOME, WILL YOU BE MY PARTNER?" We both called at the same time.

Kagome looked at us and sighed.

"Sure, I'll be both of your partner's, since we do need a group of three..." She said.

We looked at each other and shouted "NO."

"Well, if you want me to be your partners, you've got to agree." She said and folded her arms around her chest.

We looked at each other one more time and agreed.

_FUCK! I HAVE TO BE PARTNERS WITH THE SLIMEBALL TRYING TO STEAL MY GIRL!_

**[Kagome's P.O.V]**

While the two were arguing, I took a closer look at Koga.

He had a strong, built body.

Compared to Inuyasha, his body was bigger.

He was tall, dark and tanned.

His green eyes were like emeralds sparkling in the sun.

They were gorgeous.

He had long black hair that was thick and dark.

_Ohh baby. He is hot._

I then looked at Inuyasha.

Smaller body than Koga's, but his amber eyes were just as breath taking.

His long, silky, silver hair looked like a blanket from the moon.

Tall, pale and Handsome.

_He's gorgeous. Koga's like the sun and he's like the moon._

I kept looking at them arguing when they found out I was staring at them.

"Kagome, what are you looking at?" Koga asked me.

I snapped out of my thoughts and said 'nothing.'

Then, they continued to argue.

I sighed and pulled Inuyasha aside.

"Hey Inuyasha, we need to finish that project. It's due in 2 days." I told him.

Inuyasha looked at me, and nodded.

"My house. Today. After School. My Locker. " I said to him.

He nodded and Koga walked up to us.

"HEYY, WHY DOES HE GET TO GO TO YOUR HOUSE?" He cried.

"We have to finish our project, that's why." I said.

Inuyasha smirked, and Koga breathed angrily.

"Can I come too?" He asked.

"Sorry Koga, I think it's going to be an all nighter, since Inuyasha hasn't even started his part yet!" I said, giving Inuyasha a mean look.

Inuyasha smirked again, and Koga sighed.

"FINE. BUT DON'T TOUCH HER, MUTT." He screamed at Inuyasha.

"No Promises." He retorted, and winked.

Koga screamed back and they both started arguing again.

_What am I going to do with these idiots?_

I sighed, grabbed my bag, and walked to my next class.

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT. (: THERE WILL BE MORE COMING SOON.**


	9. Chapter 8 : Another Side of You

Hey Guys. (:

Well, I'm back with an update. As I said before, I had to fly to the U.S for a few days and I just came back. As I promised you, this is going to be a bigger post. (: SO, BE READY TO READ. Okay? I love you all.

xoxo, captured.s

**Chapter 8: Another Side of You**

**[Kagome's P.O.V]**

I stood by my locker for 15 minutes after the last bell.

_Where is that idiot? He's 15 minutes late! ARGH._

While I was waiting, Sango appeared right in front of me.

"Hey Kagome. Want to go shopping right now?" Sango asked, smiling.

"Sorry, I have a date with Inuyasha." I answered.

"WHAT? YOU AND INUYASHA ARE GOING OUT? SINCE WHEN? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Sango cried angrily.

"WHOA WHOA. I am NOT going out with Inuyasha. He has a work date with me." I said, in shock.

"Whew. I thought you totally forgot that I was your best friend. Where is that jerk anyways?" Sango asked.

"LATE, as usual. I mean like, can he ever come on time? It's getting annoying." I said, irritated.

A few more minutes passed by and Inuyasha finally appeared.

"Where the hell were you? YOU ARE 20 MINUTES LATE." I screamed in his face.

Sango patted my shoulder and said 'Bye'.

"Sorry Sorry! I was caught up in something with the damn wolf." Inuyasha answered.

"Let me see, arguing again?" I snapped.

Inuyasha looked at me with his amber eyes.

"WHAT?" I snapped, again.

Inuyasha smirked. "You're so cute when you're mad."

"SHUT UP AND GO." I said, shutting my locker.

_He thinks I'm cute? Really?_

I walked into the parking lot and stopped.

Reaching into my purse, I grabbed my keys and pressed the 'unlock' button.

As soon as I heard my car 'click', I walked over and opened my car door.

"Coming?" I said, while Inuyasha was still standing.

He looked at me silently, and walked towards my car.

"You want me to sit in THIS car?" He said, pointing to my light pink Lexus.

I looked at him, confused.

"What's wrong with my car?" I asked.

"EVERYTHING. I DO NOT SIT IN PINK CARS!" Inuyasha stated.

"WELL, too bad, assface! Either you get in, or walk." I answered, with a smirk.

He grunted and got into my car.

I stood outside for a couple of seconds before I sighed and got into the driver's seat.

"Wear your pink seatbelt." I said, giggling.

He glared at me harshly, grabbed the seatbelt, and buckled it.

Then, I drove out of the parking lot and headed for my house.

**At Kagome's House...**

As soon as I pulled into my drive way, Inuyasha sped out of my car.

"What up?" I cried, as I pulled my house keys out.

I walked out of the car, locked it, and stood in front of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at me and said, "I AM NOT SITTING IN A PINK CAR."

I laughed and walked towards my front porch.

"WHATEVER. Come in, we have a lot of work to do." I said, opening the door.

Inuyasha followed closely behind me.

"You live here?" He asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeaaaa, why else would I have keys to this house?" I said, throwing my keys onto the dining room table.

"Hey, you're not as poor as I thought." He laughed as he walked over to my 50" flat screen.

He plopped onto the couch and switched on the TV.

I took the remote and shut off the TV.

"Stop wasting time! We need to work. This thing is due tomorrow!" I screamed into his ear.

He covered his ear in pain.

"Wow, you have a very sharp voice. I can't believe you sing so well with that kind of voice." He joked.

"WELL, everyone has their talents." I said, smiling.

He walked over to the white grand piano in my living room and touched the keys.

"I have a question." He asked.

"Hmm?" I said, whiling taking notebooks out of my school bag.

"Well, it doesn't look like you're poor, so, why do you use the recording studios on the third floor instead of the better ones?" He asked curiously.

"I don't like wasting money. That's all. My mom works very hard after my dad died, and I don't want to be a spoiled girl who gets whatever she wants." I answered.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Speaking of your mother, where is she?" He questioned.

"Ahhh, she's at my Ji-Chan's with my brother for a couple of days." I replied back.

"So, we're all alone tonight?" He laughed and waggled his eyebrows.

"Don't even dare." I warned.

He sniggered and started to work on the project.

**6 hours later...**

"FINALLY, WE ARE DONE." I cried, in excitement.

I looked at the clock. 1 AM.

"Holy, it's already 1." I said to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at his watch and sighed.

"I can't believe I actually worked this long. We didn't even eat dinner yet." He grunted.

"Ohmygosh, I totally forgot! I'll make us something right now." I said, running into my kitchen.

I opened my fridge and stuck my head in.

"Uhhh, there's strawberry pie, carrots, some fruits and left over ramen." I yelled, so Inuyasha could hear.

"RAMEN." I heard him call.

"Yeesh, would it kill you to say please?" I yelled, popping the ramen into the microwave.

I grabbed some fruit and carrots for myself.

After the ramen was re-heated, I grabbed the bowl and walked out into the living room.

"Here." I said, handing the bowl to Inuyasha.

"What are you eating?" He asked me.

"Fruits and carrots." I replied, munching on my carrots.

"Damnnn. No wonder you're so skinny." He said while chowing down his ramen.

After we finished our meal, I tossed the dishes into the dish washer.

"Yeaa, are you going home tonight?" I asked.

"Nahhh, too far. I'm tired." He said, as he laid on my couch.

"Kay then. I'll get the guest room ready. OH. I'm gonna take a shower too. Watch TV." I said, tossing him the remote.

"Need some help in the shower?" He asked, smirking.

I punched his arm lightly and walked up the stairs.

After a long hot shower, I walked out and put on my PJ's; a blue racer back tank with silk red polka dot PJ shorts.

These PJ shorts made my legs look longer than usual and were also VERY comfy, that's why I loved them so much.

I walked down the stairs slowly and stopped as soon as Inuyasha and I meet eyes.

**[Inuyasha's P.O.V]**

_HOLY SHIT. SHE SMOKIN' HOT._

Looking at her made me fall in love with her even more.

She looks beautiful in just the simplest things.

Wiping the drool off my mouth, I walked towards her.

She looked at me and smiled.

"I have a question for you too." She said, walking past me to the piano.

"Why did you try so hard to find me? Am I that important to you?" she asked, touching the keys of the piano.

Silence filled the room.

Inuyasha smiled. "Yes."

**[Kagome's P.O.V]**

His amber eyes glowed.

Looking at his eyes made me feel special; like I was melting inside.

_Ohh, he is so damn hot! Yumm._

He walked towards me and touched my cheeks with his cold hand.

Shivers ran up my spine.

_Is he going to kiss me?_

He then slowly leaned into my face and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

I kissed him back, I mean, how could I resist?

Slowly, he removed his lips from my lips.

He blushed, and then I blushed.

"Uhmmm, you can shower now. I got the guest room ready for you. Good Night." I said, blushing.

"Thanks." He said, placing another kiss on my cheek.

He walked up the stairs and disappeared into the washroom.

_What was that? Am I falling for him?_

I touched my lips and smiled.

"This is going to be an interesting trip." I smiled, and walked up to bed.

THAT'S IT FOR NOW. (:

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT THEIR CLASS TRIP WITH KOGA. WHAT WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN THEM? READ ON TO FIND OUT. D: HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. I'LL UPDATE SOON. LOVE YOU. ;D


	10. AN : Update Soon?

**AN : Update soon!~**

Hey Guys. (:

It's Captured.s ^_^

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like a month.

I'M SO SORRY. )':

My life has been really hectic, and I've been really busy lately.

School has gotten a lot busier, and I have no spare time to update.

But, I'll try to update this weekend.

Either Saturday or Sunday.

No promises though. ):

I'LL TRY MY BEST THOUGH.

LOVE YOU GUYS. (:


	11. Chapter 9 : Falling for You?

Hey guys. (:

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in the longest time. I was really busy with tests, homework and stuff. Well, I'm back for now, so I might as well make a short update right? (: Anyways, enjoy this chapter.

xoxo, captured.s

**Chapter 9: Falling for You?**

**[Kagome's P.O.V]**

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock.

"Dammmnnitttt." I cried, pushing the snooze button.

I was about to go back to sleep, when I smelled the sweet scent of blueberry pancakes.

I sniffed the air a couple of times, and sat up in bed.

_Blueberry pancakes? My favourite._

I jumped out of my bed and hurried downstairs, not noticing my black bra sticking out my tank top.

I ran to the kitchen, and saw Inuyasha.

_Ohhh yeaaaaa. My mom's not home, Inuyasha stayed over._

Inuyasha turned around, and suddenly, his face turned tomato red.

"What's up, tomato?" I laughed, still not noticing my bra.

"Ahem. Your shirt is..." He said quietly.

I looked down at my tank top and gasped.

Blushing like crazy, I tugged on it, and ran out of the kitchen as fast as I could.

"I'LL BE BACK." I screamed; running back to my room.

I ran up the flights of stairs and hurried into my room.

Slamming the door, I hurled myself onto my bed.

_STUPID, STUPID. WHY DID I JUST DO THAT? SO EMBRASSING, OH MY GOD._

After relaxing for five minutes, I walked into my washroom to brush my teeth, and showered.

I walked downstairs slowly, and saw Inuyasha standing by the staircase.

He looked at me with his red tinted face.

"You okay?" He said.

"Yeaaa, I'm fine. Now, where are those pancakes?" I said, as if nothing ever happened.

He pointed to the table and walked to it.

I sat down and started to scarf down pancakes while he brought me a glass of water.

"Thanks." I said, smiling.

He smiled back at me and sat down.

"Eat quicker; we have school in like 50 minutes." He reminded me.

I nodded and ate quicker.

"Okay, I'm done. Let me go upstairs and fix my face and clothes." I joked.

"You're already so beautiful." He replied, his face turning red again.

_He thinks I'm beautiful without makeup? Oh my._

I blushed and then smiled at him.

"I'll be back in 20 minutes, go watch some TV." I said, as I chucked the remote at him.

I walked upstairs to my closet and stood in front of it.

_Hmmm, what to wear..._

I picked out a pair of dark washed skinny jeans, my favourite mustard v neck, a navy blue sweater and my pair of chestnut UGGs.

_Cute and casual._

I then walked to my vanity and put on some eyeliner, mascara, swept on a light peachy blush, and flat ironed my long black hair.

I grabbed my purple Michael Kors tote bag with all my books in it, and headed downstairs.

"Inuyasha! I'm done." I called out.

He appeared in front of me, and smiled.

"Wow! That took forever." He smirked.

I laughed and dragged him out the door and into my car.

"Not this car againnnn..." He whined, like a baby.

"Well, I only have one car, so deal with it." I said, grinning.

He pouted and I started to dive.

"Hey, the bio trip is tomorrow eh?" He said.

"Yep. Three days in the woods, great..." I said sarcastically.

"You don't like the outdoors?" He asked curiously.

"Let's just say, I'm not an outdoor type of person." I said, smiling.

He smiled and offered to drive me to school tomorrow.

**At School...**

I drove into the parking lot at school and got out of my car.

Kouga was standing by the lamp post waiting for me.

He saw me and started to wave frantically.

I smiled and waved a small wave.

Inuyasha just walked right past him.

"Let's go Kagome." He said, annoyed.

"Hold on, Inuyasha. I want to speak to Kouga, all three of us are bio buddies on the trip remember?" I said.

"I wish I didn't." He muttered angrily.

I walked up to Kouga and smiled.

"Good Morning Kouga. What's up? I said, smiling.

He answered me with a hug and an 'okay.'

"Dammnnnn girl, you look great today." He hollered, winking.

I could hear the faint sound of Inuyasha gritting his teeth.

"Thanks Kouga." I said.

"Kagome, want me to pick you up tomorrow for the trip? I can come by your house, bio buddy." Koga offered.

"Thanks, but its fine Kouga. Inuyasha already offered me." I answered.

Kouga stared at Inuyasha with his piercing green eyes.

"Okay then." He answered.

*ring ring*

"There goes the bell." I said, "I'll see you in bio class Kouga."

I grabbed Inuyasha's hand and ran to our homeroom class.

The bell rang a second after we ran into our homeroom.

"Whew, that was close." I said, still holding Inuyasha's hand.

"Yeaa, it was." He said, smiling.

I looked down at our hands and smiled.

Suddenly, I heard the smack of a ruler and quickly let go of his hand.

We headed to our seats and blushed.

_Am I really falling for him?_

I looked at him one last time, and focused on the lesson.

THAT'S THE END GUYS. I KNOW I SAID THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS ABOUT THE TRIP, BUT I DECIDED TO ADD MORE STUFF TO IT BEFORE THE TRIP CHAPTER TO MAKE IT LONGER. (: I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT. :D MY NEXT UPDATE WILL BE IN 2 WEEKS OR SO, I'M GUESSING. NO PROMISES THOUGH. LOVE YOU GUYS. (:


End file.
